Critique de la raison dialectique
by Insulindee
Summary: Natalya berusaha menagih janji Alfred dan Alfred dengan senang hati mengajarinya. Buku memang luar biasa. for GIFEAWAY HARI BUKU. from ambudaff


**Hetalia – Axis Power** © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

**Warning**: Typo, OOC, Alternate Universe, user human name

America/Belarus

.

_Critique de la raison dialectique_

_._

_for Giveaway Hari Buku. for ambudaff_

_._

Alfred tahu segala hal yang Natalya sukai, salah satunya buku. Yang sanggup menyita waktunya berjam-jam di perpustakaan. Hingga rasanya benda tebal tersebut bisa menduakannya.

Kesekian kali Alfred menghela nafas panjang melihat Natalya masih berkutat di meja belajar samping jendela. "Nat, jam berapa sekarang?"

Sejenak Natalya meninggalkan kalimat dalam buku sekedar melirik jam weker di samping. "Jam dua dini hari." sahutnya lantas kembali pada buku.

Alfred tahu itu adalah buku pemberian Ivan yang dia rasa sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan sebentar. Entah yang disayang bukunya atau pemberinya, Alfred masih bisa berfikir positife.

Pria Amerika itu melepas kacamatanya, bersandar pada sandaran kasur tanpa melepas pandangan pada Natalya. "Hei, apakah ada seorang penulis favoritmu? Mau kucarikan?"

Seolah mendengar gaung dari surga kepala berambut platinum bergoyang cepat menoleh ke arah sang suami. Ekspresinya berubah meski samar akibat sinar lampu yang terlalu minim. Tapi Alfred tahu, ada sedikit ekspresi senang di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Alfred mengangguk, Natalya luluh dan mematikan lampu belajar. Berjalan mendekati Alfred dan memposisikan tiduran di sampingnya. "Carikan buku milik Jean Paul Sartre."

"Judulnya?"

"Terserah." selanjutnya Natalya sudah bergelung ke selimut. Melupakan buku pemberian kakaknya dan yang dia pikirkan hanya; buku Alfred. Karena buku pemberian suaminya jauh lebih spesial.

Sedangkan Alfred sendiri sudah siap menghubungi Francis.

.

Sore harinya, Natlaya seperti biasa setelah membersihkan rumah minimalis mereka langsung membuat teh dan mengambil buku yang semalam belum di selesaikan dan berniat akan menyelesaikan hari ini juga. Saat itulah Alfred masuk, membawa tas yang tak begitu besar.

Dahi Natalya mengernyit.

"Bawa apa?"

"Sesuatu, kita buka nanti ya. Setelah makan malam."

Tanpa mempedulikan kernyitan bingung bercampur penasaran Natalya, Alfred sudah masuk meninggalkannya.

Setelah makan malam, Natalya menagih janji. Selesai mencuci piring dan merapikan semuanya dia mendatangi Alfred, menodong janji tadi sore.

"Hei sabarlah, kau tidak lihat _hero _sedang ganti baju."

Masa bodohlah soal tontonan dada bidang terbuka dihadapannya. Natalya hanya ingin janji Alfred. Ataukah dia perlu mendongkan pisau kehadapan si pirang yang masih terus tertawa ini?

"Alfred!"

"Tidak sabaran sekali, sabar dong sabar." ujar Alfred melangkah mendekati Natalya dan mendudukannya di kasur. Meminta dia menunggu sebentar selama Alfred mengambil janji sore harinya.

Sebuah buku bersampul kream di letakkan di pangkuan gadis Belarusia, ada tulisan berbahasa Prancis tertera di sana. Terbaca jelas _'Critique de la raison dialectique'._

Mata Natalya berubah tidak semarah tadi, justru menjadi bahagia. "Buku milik Paul Jean." ujarnya lirih, membuka segel yang membungkus buku tersebut dengan rapi. Tidak terbesit tanya bagaimana Alfred bisa mendapatkan sebuah buku yang harus berkorban memohon pada sang ayah angkat.

"Kau senang?" tanya Alfred melupakan semua perjuangan yang terasa terbayar dengan melihat tatapan Natalya.

"Ya."

Tangan seputih salju itu perlahan membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut yang sebelumnya mencium aroma khas buku lawas―sebuah kebiasaan aneh bagi Alfred tiap pertama kali Natalya membuka buku baru. Katanya aromanya enak. Enak apanya?

Tapi langsung berubah ketika melihat deret kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bahasa Prancis. Aku mana bisa. Kenapa kau harus mencari yang berbahasa Prancis? Yang Inggris kan sudah ada."

Lantas Alfred terkekeh. Dia menarik Natalya mendekat, menyandarkan dia ke kasur dan membuatnya nyaman. Alfred duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf, aku langsung memintanya pada ayah." kata Alfred, 'ayah' yang dia maksud tentu Francis dan Natalya tahu.

"Oh. Jadi, bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa."

"Biar _hero_ ajarkan, tapi ejaan dulu. _Oui?_"

Natalya rasanya ingin menampar Alfred dengan buku tebal ini untuk mengusir cengiran sang suami.

Lembar pertama di buka, mata biru langit itu mencari kata mudah untuk dia ajari pada Natalya. "Lihat, disini tertulis _durant _yang dibaca seperti durang. 'Ant' dalam bahasa Prancis dibaca 'ang'. Sama seperti membaca _seront_, 'ont' dibaca 'ong'. Lalu ini, _'droite' _dibaca 'droa'. Sebenarnya dalam bahasa Prancis, banyak kata belakang yang dihilangkan dan di baca ang, ong, dan lainnya. Mudahkan?" Alfred melanjutkan, mencari kalimat sulit lainnya dan Natalya dengan seksama memperhatikan setiap kalimat Alfred.

Tanpa sadar sudah tiga jam mereka belajar bahasa Prancis bersama dan ketika Alfred menilik jam weker di nakas samping ranjang benda tersebut menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

"Sudah cukup." ujar Alfred, menutup buku tersebut dan hampir meletakkannya di atas nakas jika tidak ada lengan yang menahan. Lantas doa menoleh, menemukan Natalya tengah menatapnya.

"Buatku kan? Biarkan aku menyimpannya."

"Tapi jangan di baca sekarang, besok siang ya? Nanti _hero _melatihmu lagi." sebelah mata Alfred mengedip dan mata Natalya berputar jenaka. Dia mengangguk menjaminnya.

"Alfred, darimana kau belajar bahasa Prancis?" Natalya tiba-tiba pertanya ketika Alfred tengah melepaskan kacamata dan menyelimutinya.

"Kau lupa, ayah angkatku orang Prancis."

"Seingatku orang Inggris."

Alfred terkekeh, baru diingat Natalya belum pernah melihat Francis. "Ya sebenarnya dia ayah angkat Matthew, tapi ayah Matthew kan juga ayahku. Hehe..."

Anggukan singkat menanggapi, "nah, tidurlah putri saljuku. Jangan buat buku tebal penuh filosofi itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Aku memang tidak bisa nyaman tidur kalau belum menyelesaikan bukuku."

"Hahaha..." seperti biasa, tidak berubah.

Lampu sudah dimatikan total dan keduanya sudah bergelung di selimut yang sama. Tapi mereka sama sekali belum memejamkan mata.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Alfred setelah lima belas menit berusaha memejamkan mata.

"Belum," dan dia mendapat sahutan.

"Tidurlah." dan yang selanjutnya Natalya bisa merasakan ada lengar kokoh memeluknya erat. Menyamankan diri di punggung sang istri. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Sahut Natalya kemudian, "dan terima kasih atas bukunya."lanjutnya dengan nada lirih dan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Tanpa disadar Alfred.

Biarkan Alfred memeluk Natalya, dan Natalya akan memeluk pemberiannya. Buku memang luar biasa.

.

**end**

**.**

**a/n:**

Makasih kak Nisa buat plotnya. Maaf gak bisa terealisasikan sesuai keinginan kakak hehe...

saya belum mengenal Jean Paul. Bahasa Prancis saya masih amburadul. Ini pun kudu buka buku pelajaran bahasa Prancis dulu.

yeah... always AmeBel.


End file.
